Les Animaux fantastiques (film)
---- }} Les Animaux fantastiques est une trilogie cinématographique adaptée du livre éponyme de J.K. Rowling, cette dernière étant également la scénariste de ces trois films à venir. Ces films à venir ne sont pas une suite ni une préquelle aux aventures de Harry Potter mais une « extension du monde des sorciers » que quiconque ayant lu les livres ou vu les films de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]] sera capable de comprendre.JK Rowling to write new Harry Potter-inspired film series Fiche technique du film *'Titre français' : Les Animaux fantastiques *'Titre original' : Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *'Réalisation' : David Yates *'Production' : David Heyman, Lionel Wigram *'Scénario' : J.K. Rowling *'Photographie' : Philipe RousselotVerity - Below-the-Line Bookings, Signings and News *'Décors' : Stuart CraigCollider - Potter Production Designer Stuart Craig *'Début du tournage' : 17 aoûtmelty.fr Harry Potter, le spin-off 2015 aux Studios LeavesdenHypable - Fantastic Beasts: movie filming location: Leavesden Studios *'Date de sortie' : 18 novembre 2016 (premier film), 2018 (deuxième film), 2020 (troisième film) *'Distribué par' : Warner Bros. Intrigue Le film commence à New York en 1926. Norbert Dragonneau arrive dans la ville américaine avec une mallette agrandie par magie contenant de nombreuses créatures magiques ainsi que leurs écosystèmes respectifs. Ces créatures seront amenées à s'échapper et à devoir être retrouvées par leur propriétaire, Norbert.La Gazette du Sorcier - Les Animaux Fantastiques : les détails de l’intrigue et des créatures Une autre partie de l'intrigue du film concernera Mary Lou, une No-Maj voulant faire disparaître les sorciers présents en Amérique. Norbert Dragonneau sera amené à rencontrer un ou plusieurs élèves d'une école de magie américaine, Ilvermorny.Twitter de J.K. RowlingPottermore Créatures présentes *Sasquatch : possiblement une espèce proche du Yéti. *Demiguise : singe capable de se rendre invisible grâce à sa fourrure. Une liste de créatures pouvant potentiellement apparaître dans le film a également été révélée par Entertainement Weekly le 5 novembre 2015. Selon le site, les créatures suivantes sont susceptibles d'apparaître dans le film :EW.com - Fantastic Beasts: 7 creatures we expect *Niffleur : créature au museau long qui aime les objets brillants et douée de parole. *Serpencendre : petit serpent dont la durée de vie n'excède pas une heure et qui naît dans les feux magiques. Le Serpencendre cherche des endroits sombres et isolées ou poudre ses œufs enflammés avant de tomber en poussière. *Augurey : surnommé Phénix irlandais, l'Augurey a l'aspect d'un vautour lugubre et sous-alimenté et est capable de prédire l'arrivée pluie. *Botruc : petite créature considérée comme un protecteur des arbres. *Croup : chien semblable à un Jack Russell terrier à la queue fourchue. *Êtres de l'eau : créatures aquatiques divisées en trois espèces : les Selkies, les Merrows et les sirènes. À noter que Entertainement Weekly liste également le Moremplis dans les créatures qui peuvent apparaître dans le film alors que c'est fortement improbable : dans le livre Les Animaux fantastiques, Norbert Dragonneau explique que le dernier témoignage au sujet d'un Moremplis date de 1782, soit environ cent-cinquante ans avant les événements du film. Distribution des rôles Norbert Dragonneau et ses proches *Eddie Redmayne, interprète de Norbert Dragonneau *Katherine Waterston, interprète de Porpentina Goldstein *Alison Sudol, interprète de Queenie GoldsteinBoston.com - Everything we know about Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find ThemCasting Les Animaux fantastiques *Dan Fogler, interprète de Jacob Kowalski *Fanny Carbonnel, interprète de Mrs GoldsteinFantasticBeastsMovies.com - Fanny Carbonnel Cast As Mrs Goldstein Forces de l'ordre *Carmen Ejogo, interprète de SeraphinaBusiness Wire - Announcement Trailer for “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them” to Be Unveiled Worldwide on December 15th *Colin Farrell, interprète de Percival Graves *Akin Gazi, interprète d'un Auror *Matthew Roberts, interprète de M. Young Autres *Peter Breitmayer, interprète de Gilbert Bingley *Gemma Chan *Ezra Miller, interprète de Credence *Samantha Morton, interprète de Mary Lou *Jenn Murray, interprète de ChastityFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016) - Full Cast & Crew - IMDb *Ron Perlman, interprète de Gnarlack *Ronan Raftery, interprète de Laurence *Jon Voight, interprète de Henry Shaw Sr. *Faith Wood-Blagrove, interprète de ModestyPotter Spinoff Film To Hold London AuditionsBBC- Fantastic Beasts actress chosen from open auditions Figurants *Abi Adeyemi, interprète d'une dignitaire royale *Lasco Atkins, interprète d'un piéton *Marc Benanti, interprète d'un journaliste *Paul Bergquist, interprète d'un invité à un gala *David J Biscoe, interprète d'un journaliste *Annarie Boor, interprète d'une citoyenne new-yorkaise *Douglas Byrne, interprète d'un invité à un gala *Patrick Carney Junior, interprète d'un invité à un gala *Adam Chamberlain, interprète d'un employé de magasin *David Charles-Cully, interprète d'un gentleman *Sean Cronin, interprète d'un criminel *Nick Donald, interprète d'un client d'une banque *Richard Douglas, interprète d'un gentleman *Karl Farrer, interprète d'un banquier *Lobna Futers, interprète d'une sorcière *Michael Gabbitas, interprète d'un invité à un gala *Kirsty Grace, interprète d'un Jazz-girl *Ashley Hudson, interprète d'un jeune gentleman *Alex Jaep, interprète d'un piéton *Ian Jenkins, interprète d'un gentleman de la haute société *Solomon Taiwo Justified, interprète d'un sorcier *Attila G. Kerekes, interprète d'un Citoyen new-yorkais *Denis Khoroshko, interprète de Smirnoff *Cinta Laura Kiehl, interprète d'une cliente d'un magasin de bonbons *Cole Leman, interprète d'un douanier *Dom Lister, interprète d'un journaliste *Paul Low-Hang, interprète d'un aristocrate *Jennie Luke, interprète de la réceptionniste du COMEUDA *Khristopher MacLeod, interprète d'un gentleman de haut-rang *Joe Malone, interprète d'un jeune sorcier *Christopher Marsh, interprète d'un banquier new-yorkais *Benjamin Martin, interprète d'un banquierFantasticBeastsMovie.com : Casting Round-Up (UPDATED) *Christine Marzano, interprète d'une exterminatrice *Andy Mihalache, interprète d'un client d'une banque *Elizabeth Moynihan, interprète du bourreau N°1 *Paul A Munday, interprète d'un journaliste *Jason Newell, interprète d'un sasquatch *Yves O'Hara, interprète d'un invité à un gala *Andreea Paduraru, interprète d'une émanation *Andrew Parker, interprète d'un gangster dans un bar *Jane PerryPotterveille : Jane Perry rejoint le casting des Animaux Fantastiques *Cory Peterson, interprète d'un banquier *Gino Picciano, interprète d'un gangster *Lucie Pohl, interprète d'une secrétaire *Paul Redfern, interprète d'un invité à un gala *Jason Redshaw, interprète d'un gentleman de haut-rang *James Rumell, interprète d'un reporter d'une salle de presse *Anthony J Sacco, interprète d'un invité à un gala *Dave Simon, interprète d'un socialiste new-yorkais *Mitchell Thornton, interprète d'un portier et d'un serveur *Geeta Vij, interprète d'une émanation *Morgan Walters, interprète d'un gardien *Anick Wiget, interprète d'une criminelle sur une affiche "Wanted" Tournage Le tournage du film a commencé le lundi 17 août 2015 aux Studios Leavesden à Londres, connu pour être le lieu de tournage des films de la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]]. Le 31 janvier 2016, une vidéo présentant quelques moments de tournage est publiée : center Lieux de tournage *Studios LeavesdenIMDb - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Filming Locations * Promotion du film Premières images Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 1.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 2.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 3.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 4.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 5.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 6.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 7.jpg Les Animaux fantastiques premières images 8.jpg Affiches officielles Poster AF1 COMEUDA.jpg Bandes-annonces La première bande-annonce du film a été diffusée le 15 décembre 2015. center Liens externes *Site officiel * Notes et références en:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (film trilogy) de:Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Film) es:Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (trilogía de películas) pl:Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) pt-br:Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (trilogia) ru:Фантастические твари и где они обитают (трилогия) uk:Фантастичні звірі і де їх шукати (фільм) Catégorie:Films